


Unknown Number

by The_Ol_Razzle_Dazzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Tom Riddle, Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, Flirting, M/M, Nude Photos, One Shot, Romance, Sexting, Texting, harry makes bad life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ol_Razzle_Dazzle/pseuds/The_Ol_Razzle_Dazzle
Summary: Harry Potter likes to think that he is quite good at his job. That, unfortunately doesn't mean he is quite as good at making the right decisions, in fact many would argue that he sucks at it. Harry can't say they are wrong.or alternativelyHarry sends his boss a dick pic.





	Unknown Number

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr who went wayyy to far. Hope you like it!  
> ( just a heads up! The text messages are in italic)

He hadn’t meant to do it.

He really hadn’t meant to. His night wasn’t supposed to go like this and he was supposed to be making better life decisions. It was an honest mistake, an action driven by large amounts of alcohol and the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid in what felt, to him at least, like a decade.

He could use these as valid arguments, Harry thought as he made his way through the top floor of the office building, receiving questioning stares as he walked down the hallways. It was quite obvious that he didn’t belong on the top floor and everyone around him knew it. Everyone here was considered better than the average, an elite. Even the interns here had other interns from the lower floors bring them their coffee. Harry knew that all too well cause he too had been a coffee boy intern for these company’s higher class.

His heart felt as if it would pop out of his chest and go running up the hills but Harry knew he couldn’t back down now. He was already doomed so he could at least clear up a simple misunderstanding.

The young blonde haired girl behind the secretary desk gave him a slightly sympathetic, close to pitiful, smile as he walked up to her and announced that he had been summoned there. That smile, along with her eagerness to get him out of her hair as soon  as possible did nothing to reassure Harry that he might not have fucked up as badly as he thought.

She stood up from her chair that Harry noted, was far too nice for a secretary and asked him with a sweet professional smile this time, to follow her. They walked through a long corridor and stopped in front of a large dark door. He tried not to think about what was going to happen to him when he’d walk through that door but his hands couldn’t stop sweating.

 The girl, Hannah, as she had introduced herself, turned to him with an amazingly professional air and told him to wait there as she made his presence known. Harry could only hope to reach that level of professionalism one day, but it was clear by the situation he had found himself in that he was anything but a professional. People who care about their monthly income don’t make mistakes such as these.

Miss Hannah knocked lightly on the door three times out of courtesy, and waited until she heard a low humming sound, which Harry thought translated into 'You may enter.' before actually opening the door and stepping in, closing the door behind her. Harry had to fight the urge to stick his ear on the door and try to listen in on what was being said behind it. Surely it was nothing good or pleasant. He decided he was better off not knowing.

As he waited for Hannah to open the door and invite him in to his doom, the previous night, that had brought this disaster upon him, played in his head like a video.

***

_The previous night_

Stepping in his home after work and taking off his shoes had been the greatest moment of his overall shitty day. Things at work had gone crazy yet again, the coffee machine in his department had broken down and so many people demanded so much from him that Harry found it so hard to keep up.

He had to attend three meetings, each one of them as boring as a piece of plain bread, and had been on his feet all day running around the office, handing out his finished paperwork to the people that asked for it, only to receive back even more paperwork that he had to unfortunately do.

So yeah, a regular working day for Harry.

 He was spread like a starfish across the couch watching some garbage show about a boy going to a magic school on the TV, eating some leftovers from last night, when he felt his phone vibrate next to him. Harry let out a groan and sluggishly went to reach for his phone while trying to balance a plate of food on his chest. He succeeded and unlocked his phone, only to find an unread message from Hermione. Harry raised a brow at that as Hermione usually called him when she wanted to talk and she tended to not call or text on work nights.

Intrigued by the bizarre situation Harry opened the message.

MIONE: _Hello Harry, I am sorry if this seems out of the blue but today Neville got a promotion and we were thinking of going out for a drink to celebrate. I know it’s a work night and you are tired but I think Neville would really appreciate if you could come. Love, Hermione_

Wow, Neville had gotten a promotion? Now that was something Harry never thought he would live to see. Not that Neville was bad at his job, quite the contrary Harry thought he was an excellent doctor but his mentor had always been so unnecessary vile to him that Harry thought he would never grant him with a promotion. If only his boss was like that too…

He thought about it a little before deciding he could go out tonight. He had managed to come up with another design for the company’s latest client and they had loved it. He deserved a break dammit.

ME: _mione you don’t have to sign your messages you’re just like my mom. good for Nev and yea i will come , have nothing better to do anyways_

He sat the plate that was previously sitting on his chest, next to him on the couch and waited for a reply. Hermione was never late with replies. Even at that, she couldn’t help but be perfect.

MIONE: _Okay I’ll count you in then! We are going to go at Hogshead around 9: 30pm, I think you already know where that is, Neville is treating us but you better bring your wallet._

MIONE: _And I do not text like your mom Harry. I just like to sign them._

He answered back quickly. _You didnt sign these ones_  

MIONE: _Be there at 9:30 Harry. See you later._

ME: _cant believe you are mad at me rn wow.  but yeah see ya there <3 _

She later replied with a heart emoji.

Harry looked up from his phone with a small smirk on his face, Hermione was really easy to rile up. Even if she would never admit it, she had just as bad anger issues as he did. He looked at his phone again, it was 9:00, which meant he had thriry minutes to wash off all the grossness of the office and get dressed before heading out. Great.

He arrived at the bar much earlier than expected. Being familiar with the place and the stuff gave him the courage to go sit alone at the bar and order a drink while he waited for his friends to come. He made small talk with the bartender for a while before being approached by a rather attractive stranger who was making it quite clear that he wasn’t going to leave Harry alone until he got his number.

“What do I have to do to get your number honey?” the guy said, his voice deeper than Harry expected. Fuck he liked deep voices.

“Well, you can stop calling me stupid pet names. It’s a real turn off.”

The guy’s smug smile flattered but returned to its position fast.

“Consider it done.”

Harry was quite used on being hit on by now but he still managed to get flustered when people were being pushy. It’s not like he wasn’t interested, God knows how long he had to hook up with anyone, but he wasn’t getting any vibes from the guy that stood before him. Sure he wasn’t by any means ugly and he did have a deep voice but Harry found it hard to be interested in him. After a few more pushes he agreed to give the random guy his number so he would leave him alone and excused himself from the bar.

Hermione had advised him to give out a fake number when he wasn’t interested and wanted some peace but Harry didn’t want to relive the embarrassment he felt when the pushy guy insisted on calling him right there and then and his phone didn’t ring when called. Plus you never know when you’ll get desperate for some action.

He sat on a large table ( he hadn’t asked who was going to come but knowing Hermione he guessed it wouldn’t be a small group) and waited for a bit,  when around 9:34 he saw the bushy head of Hermione walking through the door with a bunch of other people following her. Yup, not a small group at all.

He stood up and waved his hand at their direction hoping to get noticed by at least one of the group. Thankfully Luna, blessed soul she was, saw him first and dragged everyone else along to the table. He went and congratulated Neville first, who looked a bit flustered by all the attention he was getting, he wasn’t sure how he had gotten that promotion since Dr. Severus Snape was such an asshole. Miracles can happen after all.

Their group consisted of Harry, Ron his best mate, Hermione the other best mate of his, Ginny and Luna who as a couple had sat next to each other to avoid creepers approaching them, Dean and Seamus, also a lovey-dovey couple and the man of the day Neville. Harry had squeezed himself between Ron and Dean trying desperately to not break any of the couples. He noted that only he and Neville were single in their group of friends and tried not to fall into despair.

“Let’s order something!” he exclaimed hoping to get wasted enough so he wouldn’t have to think about how lonely he was.

The others agreed enthusiastically, minus Hermione who didn’t like alcohol and was usually their designated driver. Harry wanted to stay sober just because he felt bad for her having to drive their drunk asses around but his week so far had been too shitty. He could apologize to Hermione tomorrow.

Things escalated quickly after their drinks came. They talked about their jobs and college, their plans for the weekend, drunk some more, joked around, drunk even more. It was almost 11 when Harry felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He was still somewhat sober, so he managed to slip it out and look at the text he had received.

“An unknown number? Is that guy already texting me?” he mumbled to himself before clicking on the message expecting to see something like “ _Hey hope I got the right number gorgy ;)_.” Instead he saw this.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: _Mr. Potter I was informed of your latest accomplishment in your department and your successful deal with the client and I applaud your efforts for this company. However, it appears a problem has risen with another client of yours, Mr. Vernon Dursley, who felt it was necessary to come directly to me and make his complaints about you. I would like to see that problem you had with Mr. Dursley dealt with immediately, before I have to take other measures. – TMR_

Harry stayed blinking at his phone, his hazy from the alcohol brain trying to register what was it reading. He remembered that wanker. His request for an ad had been extremely offensive and Harry had refused to take it. And of course that bastard had gone and complained to his higher ups! His higher ups…

He stared at the three letter signature for a bit more before it clicked. The ‘TMR’ was none other than the bloody CEO of the company Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry felt cold sweat overtake him. The bloody head of the company just texted him and he had no idea how to respond. What did ‘dealt with’ mean? That Harry should go and take the offer no matter how awful it was? Because if so, he wasn’t going to do it.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Neville asked him with a concerned look on his face. Nev and he were the only ones left at the table as the other had gone to dance.

“No-nothing it’s just… my boss texted me.”  He replied not knowing what else to say.

Neville raised a brow at him. “Your boss texted you at this hour? Is it an emergency?”

Harry shook his head “Well, no. But he is making a big deal out of it so I guess I should deal with it now.”

“Y-ou, you are off work though. You shouldn’t have to deal with this unless it’s something super important…bosses aren’t supposed to text you this late mate.”

 Neville said and rubbed the back of his nape looking unsure. Harry bet he was thinking that if Snape had texted him this late he wouldn’t be able to do anything but reply.

“Yeah I know…mine doesn’t usually text me…or well doesn’t text anyone as far as I know so for now I’ll ignore the late hour.” He couldn’t mention that this wasn’t just the head of his department but of the whole company he worked for, he was afraid that Neville would faint if he told him.

He looked back to his phone and prepared an answer.

ME: _Mr. Riddle, first I would like you to know that it shocks me to be texted by you especially at this late hour. Second I will take what you said into consideration and try to make some sort_ _of agreement with Mr. Dursley. Though honestly I doubt that man knows what a compromise is. Lastly, please know that texting your employees when they are off-work is highly inappropriate. – HJP (but you knew that already)_

Harry pressed send and read over his sent message. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system but at the time he saw nothing wrong with his reply.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: _Taking into consideration what I said isn’t enough Mr. Potter. This company needs Mr. Dursley as our client so you will have to do what he asks of you and not cause me problems again. I am not here to get yelled at because you refuse to do your job._

UNKNOWN NUMBER: _Also our employees should be grateful to work 24/7 Mr. HJP (and yes I did know that already) and not complain because their romantic time was cut short._

Harry’s jaw could have easily reached the floor with how wide open his mouth was. Tom bloody Riddle was a menace. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that his client was a dick and he would not be forced to work with him. Where is the creative freedom in that dammit? And grateful to work all day? Yeah right.

He took another sip of whiskey, making Neville side-eye him before replying, if Riddle was going to be a wanker so could Harry.

ME: _Pardon me, I wasn’t aware your company wanted slaves instead of paid workers with timetables Mr. Riddle. Also I refuse to believe we would allow such an ad to be associated with our company (I don’t know if you read through Dursley’s idea but I did and wanted to gag)_

ME: _And no romantic time was cut short. I am too busy for that._

He closed his phone and placed it back into his pocket, not wanting to see what his boss would reply. He had been too bold but it wouldn’t be the first time. He wasn’t going to yield to Riddle over a client’s demands. He could fire him for all he cared. He hoped he didn’t though. Harry really wanted a drink.

After four more glasses of whiskey he was completely wasted. He could barely remember anything besides dancing with a cute girl who had asked him and then laughing at Seamus as he attempted to do a striptease on top of a table.  Around 3 am Hermione and Luna had grabbed him and the other drunks and drove them home.

Harry was the last one to get home as his house was closer to Hermione’s and Ron’s. He gave a kiss on the cheek to a sleeping Ron and giggled as a tired Hermione tried her best to drag him inside his apartment. Once inside she laid him on the couch of the living room and set an alarm on his phone.

“I’ll bring you a bucket, water and some pills for the hangover you’ll have tomorrow before work. Please take one so you don’t suffer too much.”

All Harry could do was nod as his head started feeling heavier. Shit. Why did he think getting wasted was good again?

She placed the things next to him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Hermione really acted like a mom when she wanted to. Though between the three of them Ron was probably the best at taking care of others when sick. Having a lot of siblings must help.

“Get some sleep okay? I’ll text you tomorrow.” she said and walked out of the living room. A door was heard opening and closing. She had left the apartment.

As soon as Hermione was out the door Harry’s phone buzzed again. It had been buzzing for hours but Harry didn’t have the courage to open any of the messages he was sent, afraid they would just inform him of his deployment. But he felt drunk enough to handle it now.

He let out a groan as he reached for his phone that was left on top of the coffee table.  He took it in his hands and looked at the screen, his eyes widening. He had ten new messages from two different unknown numbers. He knew he should have saved Riddle’s number. He decided to click on the one who just had four messages, hoping it wouldn’t be Riddle.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: _hey hunk._

UNKNOWN NUMBER: _im the blond guy from the bar. Just checking to see of you gave me the right number_.

Okay thank fuck. Harry scrolled down the guy’s messages and read his last message. _Wanna send any nudes?_

In his normal state Harry would have declined the offer, for the time being at least. He wanted to know the other a bit first before getting intimate on any level. But Harry wasn’t in his normal state and the drunk version of him apparently knew no shame because he replied. _sure snt me smthinv ill like first and then me._

Satisfied with his reply (for some weird reason) he decided to check out the other number as well.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: _My Company doesn’t ask for slaves Mr. Potter, just hard-working employees. I would like to think that you are one of them. As for Mr. Dursley’s case please consult the head of your department and solve this with them._

UNKOWN NUMBER: _You have already wasted enough of my free time for tonight._

Harry gasped at the last message. He was wasting his time?? The guy had ruined his entire mood with his stupid demands and complaining about Harry?  He wasn’t going to leave it at that.

ME: _i m wasting ur time? Guess mr Riddle is too good for his employees .maybe im ruinning your romantic time sorry not all of us are hot and rich_

Harry stayed staring at the screen for a few seconds unblinking. A headache was starting to slowly but surely form and he wanted nothing more than to call Riddle and start yelling at him about how wrong he was. His phone buzzed again getting his attention.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: _Potter are you drunk?_

UNKOWN NUMBER _: If yes I advise you to stop texting and go get some sleep. And for the record you are not ruining my «romantic» night, what kind of person do you take me for? I’m too busy for that. Thanks for the compliments though, I wouldn’t put myself down if I were you._

UNKNOWN NUMBER: _You are not half bad yourself._

ME: _im not drunk.pls dont fire me. And Thaaaaaaanksss_

Harry could feel tears forming in his eyes, were they from the frustration, the headache or the fear of getting fired he would never know. He had passed from horny Harry to angry Harry to sad Harry in a matter of seconds. His head felt like it was going to burst.

UNKNOWN NUMBER _: …for God’s sake you are dense even when drunk._

UNKNOWN NUMBER: _I won’t, just put your phone down and sleep. You are lucky you are good at your job Mr. Potter_.

Harry stared at the message for a few seconds before closing it. Was Riddle mad at him? He didn’t sound mad and he said he wouldn’t fire him. But could Harry even trust him? The man was famously cruel and strict towards his employees. Harry felt like crying again. Another buzz.

Harry was reluctant when he opened the new message, surely Riddle didn’t have anything else to say to him. But instead of his boss’s cold words he was greeted with the sight of a well fit abdomen and a hard, leaking cock. His drunk brain almost thought that Riddle had decided to send him nudes before he remembered. Right the blond guy.

The guy was well fit from what Harry could see, blonds weren’t really his type but the sight of the man’s throbbing hard on in association with his drunken state made him want nothing more but to call the man and invite him to come over right away.

 He played with the idea in his head for a bit before the guy sent another text. _Don’t I get anything in return ;)?_

Harry should know this would happen. He didn’t like taking naked pictures of himself, not that he was insecure or anything, just afraid that they would spread around. All that was now thrown out the window as his drunken-self decided it was the perfect time to forget all about self-respect. He quickly undid his pants, pulling them along with his underwear all the way down his knees, then pulled his shirt over his head, causing his vision to go blurry for a second before tossing it at the other side of the room.

There he stood, spread across the couch, almost naked with his phone in his hand and a migraine throbbing his head. He opened the camera and stared at himself for a bit, trying to decide what to do, before leaning back and taking a picture from the chest to the lower body. He looked at the pic and let out a dissatisfied groan. This wouldn’t do.  He needed to add his face in there somehow. His previous relationships always told him it was his best asset. Harry sat up and allowed his back to relax at the back of the couch, the hand that had the phone was now close to his abdomen, showing in the camera his cock, chest and face. He lazily stroked his cock which was starting to get aroused and smirked into the camera before taking the shot.

He brought the phone close to his face to inspect the photo. It didn’t look bad, you could clearly see his face, hot and puffy from drinking and his cock did look bigger from that angle. It was a rather nice nude. He hoped the other guy liked it. Harry then made the incredible decision to send it to the unknown number without looking. He attached the photo and pressed sent. Satisfied with himself he leaned back on the couch and passed out cold, his naked state and the fear of catching a cold not even passing through his cloudy mind.

 ***

The sound of a door opening brought him back to reality. Harry turned his head around to see Hannah holding the door for him a weirdly cold smile on her usually friendly face. What was this all about now?

“Please go in, Mr. Riddle is waiting for you.” her tone was cold and Harry could only hope for the worst. If the secretary was acting like that towards him how his boss would, well ex-boss he guessed, react to him. He kind of wished he didn’t have to find out.

He nodded politely at Hannah, who glared at him in return and walked through the large door, closing it behind him. Harry had only been to the boss’s office once when he came for an interview a few years back. He hadn’t gotten the job but he believed it was for the best, he was barely out of school then and had zero experience in the marketing field, something that Riddle didn’t appreciate.

As his eyes wondered around he noticed that nothing had changed since the last time he was there. The room was as large, the long carpet and tapestries on the walls were as green as he remembered and the large tank of various types of fish was still standing. Harry was sad to see that most of the fish he remembered weren’t around.

A low cough made him take his attention from the fish and focus on the imposing figure that was sitting behind an enormous, possibly super expensive, desk. Green eyes briefly met with dark brown and Harry could feel his face heat up. He took in the image of the man before him and felt a lump forming in his throat. The man was in his mid-30s, with dark hair and dark eyes and a face and body that a lot of magazines compared to that of Greek Gods. Tom Riddle was too attractive for him to act professionally.

“Mr. Potter.” the smooth voice came and caressed his ears “Don’t stand there, please take a seat.”

Harry did so, his body almost moving on his own, obeying what that sweet but authority voice was telling him to do. Well he didn’t have any reason to not obey, he was already in deep shit. The chair felt soft and welcoming but Harry couldn’t help but feel that he was placed in an electric chair ready to be killed off for his crimes. He could feel the analytical stare of Riddle on him, he didn’t dare to stare up.

“I have to say I’m surprised.” Riddle started talking again, startling Harry, who had gotten used to the previous silence.

“I didn’t expect you to be this quiet, judging from the heated messages you sent last night.” He let a pointed pause at the word ‘heated’ and Harry wanted to go and jump into an early grave. He tried pushing the lump down his throat before speaking.

“I- I have to apologize .You see I was really drunk, I didn’t mean-“

“You didn’t mean what exactly ?” Riddle’s voice sounded slightly confused and Harry couldn’t help but look up this time. He was met with a sight he didn’t expect to see.

Riddle had walked away from the desk and was holding in his hands what appeared to be an expensive bottle of wine, along with two wine glasses that were carefully placed on top of the desk. Harry blinked at the sight, trying to find the composure to continue his apology.

“I didn’t mean to sent you such unprofessional messages, I am aware of my actions and I can’t say I am not embarrassed about, you know …” he let his phrase hang in the air, too ashamed to speak out loud about it. He only hoped Riddle would be merciful.

The sound of pouring made him look up and stare at his possibly former boss. Riddle was casually leaned over, pouring wine for him as if they were on a date. Harry guessed it was probably filled with poison. What a sad way to go but he would take it.

“Tell me Harry.” Riddle said as he handed him a glass that he reluctantly took. Did Riddle just call him by his first name?

“Why do you think I called you at my office today?” He said while taking a sip from the wine. Maybe it wasn’t poisoned after all.

Harry looked at Riddle’s beautiful face before staring at his lap.

“Because I…I accidentally sent you a dick pic.”

The sound of spluttering and chocking made Harry jump up from his chair and look at the man in front of him in surprise. He didn’t express himself in the nicest way possibly but he didn’t expect the man to start choking! He walked around the desk closer to Riddle, before taking the glass of wine from his grip, placing it on the table and hitting him in the back till he stopped coughing.

“S-sir are you okay? Maybe you should sit down, should I call someone?  I am terribly sorry, I mean you are kind of a wanker but-“

“Harry stop hitting me for fuck’s sake!” came the strained voice of Riddle and Harry stopped his rapid hand movements on the man’s back. Shit. He had panicked again. He had fucked up.

“Umm, I um I didn’t mean to hurt you…” he lamely started but Riddle quickly cut him off.

“What did you mean by accidentally? That you did it while you were intoxicated?” The man raised a perfect eyebrow at him and Harry wondered how someone who was choking just mere seconds ago could look so well-composed. Their faces were inches away and Harry could see every tiny spec of honey brown in Riddle’s brown eyes.

“Well yes…but also, it was supposed to be for someone else.” he admitted and looked at the floor, feeling his face warm up. Riddle was standing too close dammit.

“So…It was not meant to be sent to me in the first place?” Riddle spoke and Harry heard what could only be described as disappointment in his voice. Why the bloody hell was he disappointed??

“Did you think it was for you?” Harry couldn’t hold back the question before it slipped past his lips.

Riddle looked at him with an unreadable expression for a bit before turning his gaze away from Harry a light pink forming in his cheeks. When he spoke, his voice shook slightly.

“I think ‘hoped’ would be a better word to use in this situation.”

It took Harry more than a second to realize the meaning of these words. Tom Riddle hoped for that photo to be for him. He wasn’t furious as Harry expected him to be. No, instead he looked embarrassed, like a kid whose mother found him with his hand in the cookie jar. His boss wasn’t mad at him. He was interested in him. Tom Riddle, head CEO, one of the most handsome men alive and his boss wanted him. Which meant that… He wasn’t going to get fired!

Was he?

“I see. So you are not going to fire me?” Harry reluctantly asked, his brain still processing the fact that Riddle, his bloody boss, liked him enough to want a nude picture from him. It felt like a trope from a bad sitcom.

“That depends.” The child-like embarrassment in Riddle’s voice and face was gone and was replaced with a darkness and strictness that made Harry’s hair stand up despite himself. Riddle took a step closer to him, closing whatever distance was between their bodies. Their faces close but not as much as Harry would admittedly like to.

“That guy that was going to receive that lovely picture of you…” Harry felt his face flush at the way lovely was spoken, smooth and sensual. “…was he anyone special to you?”

Harry looked into the dark brown possessive eyes and slowly shook his head in negation. For some reason he didn’t want Riddle to think he was seeing anyone else.

“No, just some random guy, I don’t really remember his name to be honest.” he admitted. Riddle smirked at that and placed his hand under Harry’s chin, making their eyes meet once again and Harry to feel as if all the air had left his lungs.

“Then consider yourself promoted.” he said and with a small step, closed the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one-shot! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it and as always I'd love to hear your comments/ complaints/ reviews on it! also pls excuse any grammar/ vocab errors, english isn't my first language and some things might slip through.  
> my tumblr: arrogant-slytherin-boy  
> All the characters belong to JKR and not moi


End file.
